Hero's Come Back
by AppleCiderr
Summary: (Fifth Year AU) Harry is framed for a crime he didn't commit, and is thrown into Azkaban with everyone he loves despising him because of this crime. For three full years, he loses most of his happy memories and sanity. Voldermort attacks Azkaban, and it seems that Harry was killed, but now he is in a world that he is somehow connected to, the world of Shinobi. IN REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I've seen a lot of Harry!Azkaban fanfics and most end up with him either never forgiving anyone, becoming a total bad*ss, or going to the muggle world after defeating Voldemort. So I'm going to make a crossover of Harry Potter and Naruto. I hope ya enjoy! It's been on my mind for a long time now! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto aren't owned by me, I just borrowed the characters /:)**

**Note: Harry will be an Uchiha descendant, therefore have Sharingan. I'm going to give him a dog too (Like an Akamaru/Kiba relationship, mainly cuz I can and also because It just seems like something he'd have) He'll also have different hair, you'll see why in this chapter. I'm going to try to make this chapter really long, I won't say how long because if I set a real goal I'll get extremely lazy and not do anything for weeks. **

**Rating: T+ (Maybe M in further chapters for Violence)**

**Full Summary: (Fifth Year AU) Harry is framed for a crime he didn't commit, and is thrown into Azkaban with everyone he loves despising him because of this crime. Terrorized by nightmares and Dementors for three full years, he loses most of his happy memories and sanity. Voldermort attacks Azkaban, and it seems that Harry was killed in the blast. While everyone celebrated the so called 'Murderer's death, Harry find himself in a strange world filled with Shinobi and Demons. He learns that he is connected to this world, and begins to make a new life for himself in Konoha. Sometime after, the Order of Phoenix learn of Harry's innocence, and since there was no body in the Azkaban rubble they must go on a quest to find Harry and hope he will return to defeat Voldermort, will he return once he's found? Can they find him? What if he won't return?**

– – – – –

It was dark, dark and cold. Azkaban was not the place you'd expect to see the Boy-Who-Lived, but there he was. The cells around him were filled with real convicts, real murderer's, who deserved to be there, he didn't. Three years, three years he had suffered for something he didn't cause. He had been betrayed by his friends and family, locked inside a cold and damp cell for years without any visitors or friends. The dementors were the worse part, they wandered past his cell probably a thousand times a day, taking his happy memories and making the bad ones replay over and over and over...

He was losing his sanity in this hell-hole. The trauma was too much, his hair turned completely white just from the trauma. He was hanging onto his sanity by a thread, but that didn't mean he was alright in his head still. He was going insane, and it showed. He was thinner than a stick, his Hogwarts robes too small but he kept them. It was the only warmth he got in this cell, his cell. He had torn off the Gryffindor and Hogwarts symbol, he didn't want anything to do with either of those places. _Maybe I should have been in Slytherin_ He thought with dry humor, and let out a few empty, crazy chuckles. His now white hair had grown and covered his eyes, but he could still see. It kept his haunted expression away from the world, hiding the betrayal in his sunken eyes.

Right now, he was crouched down in the corner, dark green eyes. He didn't like to sit or lie down, it made him want to sleep. Sleeping was bad, nightmares were bad, he couldn't take it anymore. He would wait until he passed out from exhaustion, than he would be too tired to have nightmares. However he still hallucinated during the day still, no help there. He had discovered his animagus forms, since he strangely had more than one, but in his exhausted, weak state, there was no way he could succeed in an escape attempt. His forms were, a large black cheetah with white spots, a black ferret, a fox, and strangely enough a Phoenix and Fruit bat. Right, sure, a lot of forms, but he would rather be in Azkaban than on the run from not only the Ministry, but the Order and his friends as well.. He'd much rather stay here and go insane, maybe when Voldemort finds him he'd be too crazy to feel the pain of Avada Kedevra. Another small, crazy laugh escaped his lips, then he finally fainted from exhaustion, his already destroyed glasses clattering against the floor.

He awoke next to an explosion. Blinking several times, he tried to make out the blurry shapes around him. It was all so blurry after his glasses broke, destroyed by Ron and Hermione before he even was in Azkaban. He blinked again, he could just make out flashes of lights, red and green flashes._ Oh no.. Is Voldemort here?!_ He wondered in shock, then forced himself to his feet, rasping his breath in the attempt. Just then the door of his cell was slammed open, and several Death Eater stormed in, grabbing him tightly by his arms and dragging him out roughly. Several other prisoners had been forced out of their cell as well, some were happily thanking the Death Eaters and even going as far as kissing their feet.

Harry was slammed to the ground, and he saw several Aurors and Death Eaters around the place, including the Order. He didn't say anything, he'd rather not be noticed. However he couldn't hide his gasp of pain as his scar began throbbing, Voldemort was walking towards him. Harry didn't move, maybe if he was lucky he could get away.

Before he could move, Voldemort's cold hand grabbed his pale chin and forced his head up. Harry could hardly see through his white hair, but he could tell that Voldemort knew exactly who was in front of him. "Well.. If it isn't Harry Potter. I must ask, how has these past three years been for you?" He said in an overly-sweet voice, evil eyes dancing with amusement.

Harry forced a defiant smirk onto his face and replied," Very well actually, I haven't had to see your ugly mug in all those years, so it was very well indeed. Unfortunately you have ruined the serene peace of it all, but that's what your good at isn't it?" The smirk was wiped off Voldemort's face because of Harry's snarky comment, he then yanked Harry up by his torn cloak and placed his wand against Harry's temple.

"You're friends won't help you now, I can kill you without them stopping me. What can you do about it?," He asked, voice hissing as he spoke. Harry let another smirk cross his face, and as Voldemort began to say the killing curse, Harry shifted into his Weasel form, and Voldemort jerked his hand away in surprise. Harry gave a squeak of terror as he flew through the air and crashed on the floor, then scurried away as fast as he could.

"You fools!" Voldemort hissed," Don't let him get away!" Using the dark to his advantage, Harry stayed in the corners, as curses were thrown everywhere, suddenly the Order finally got their senses back and the fight was once again continued. Harry growled. _I need a wand! I have to get rid of Voldemort!_ He looked around, trying to find any stragglers that he could attack. Finally, he saw Wormtail shivering as he watched the battle, standing in the corner. He wasn't moving, or going to help Voldemort. _Backup.. Well I can't let that happen can I? _Harry slunk closer and then clamped his teeth around the traitor's leg. Pettigrew cried out in pain, and apparently caught the attention of someone. Seconds later a Stupefy knocked Pettigrew to the ground. Harry quickly returned to human form and pick pocketed him, pulling out the wand as quick as he could.

Unfortunately, Voldemort saw him. _There's no time to loose!_ Harry thought, and pointed the wand straight at Voldemort. At the same time, both Harry and Voldemort said," Avada Kedevra!" Green lights shot out of both wands, hitting each other at the same time. Harry didn't expect that, or the rebound of both spells. It sounded like an explosion as both spells blasted out and destroyed the entire areas around them. Harry screamed in pain as he felt like he had been hit by several of those rebounds, then as if his body was closing in on itself.

There was more screams, and suddenly he was falling, his heart had stopped, there was the scent of fresh air, then everything went black

– – – – –

Harry groaned in pain, everything felt fuzzy, and he had a hard time placing the puzzle in his head about what had happened. He blinked a few times, hearing fuzzy voices above him. Opening his eyes, he cried out in surprise to see four figures above him that he didn't recognize at all. A young women with pink hair, a boy with yellow hair, a pale boy with black hair, and a masked man with silver hair.

"He's awake!" The yellow haired boy yelled in a different language, though Harry's mind instantly translated it to English in mere milliseconds, second later the yellow haired boy's eyes went wide, along with his colleagues'. Harry sent them confused looks, he wondered what was shocking them so. Maybe it is my white hair.. He thought in amusement But that girl has pink hair so it shouldn't be so scary. He suddenly realized that his vision was practically perfect, the figures above him were not fuzzy or blurry at all. Confused, Harry placed a hand on his eyes and looked back up at the other people.

"Y-you have sharingan!" The pink haired girl yelled, followed by the yellow haired boy saying," Sakura! Is this guy an Uchiha?!"

Harry tried to sit up, but found himself too weak for the action. He settled for holding his hands up and saying," Wait! Wait! What is a Sharingan?! Who are you guys?! Where am I?!" He didn't mean to sound as panicked as he did, but after three years in Azkaban the new people and sudden change of location was threatening to send him over the edge. The silver haired man seemed to realize this, as he helped Harry sit up against the edge of the wall, Harry noticed what he was lying in some type of sleeping bag thing. He made sure to utter a small 'Thank you' to the silver haired man.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation before we question you about anything. I am Hatake Kakashi, and these are my students. Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai. We are shinobi, or ninja, from the Land of Fire. You are in the elemental countries in the Land of Iron. We found you bloody and bruised up in the snow outside of the forest. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to you? You are severely dehydrated and malnourished, also you have Sharingan. Sharingan are a special kind of eye from a clan called Uchihas, and somehow you have them. Care to explain?" Kakashi explained in a calm and patient tone.

Twiddling his thin thumbs, Harry replied," I am Harry, however I'd prefer not to have that name anymore-"

"Why is that?" Naruto annoyingly interrupted.

Sakura bopped the blond on the head. "Baka! Let him speak!" She snapped to the boy now whining on the floor.

Harry couldn't help but smile, he continued," I come from a place that is not even close to here, probably a different dimension. I was famous as a person who survived being killed by a man called Voldemort, who killed my family. I didn't like the fame, it was even worse that I was supposed to be the one to kill him, he didn't want that.. When I was fifteen he framed me for the murder of two people who were actually very close to me. I was betrayed by everyone close to me, and wasn't even given a proper trail. I was thrown into a place called Azkaban. There are things there called dementors that feed off good memories and happy feelings, then amplify the sad and painful memories. I was there for three years, I almost lost my sanity. Voldemort came to finish me off, and I managed to kill him, but got sent here in the process. However, I don't know why I have these eyes you keep speaking about, I don't even know what they look like..."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. "I see, well we shall take you to our village. On our way there we will fill you up the best we can. I can sense a large amount of Chakra coming from you, if you want we can train you to be a shinobi like us, and teach you to use the sharingan"

Harry thought of it for a few seconds, before he gave a smile, and a nod. "Okay," He said," I would be honored to be trained by you guys, thank you for saving by the way"

Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up. "No problem! Anything for a friend!" He said, shocking Harry.

"Friend..?" He asked softly, to which Naruto nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We're friends now! If you want, I can help you with a new name, since you don't want your old one," He said exciyedly.

Harry smiled happily, tears threatening to fall because of his happiness. "Y-yeah.. I-I'd like that.." He said gently, and for the first time in three years he felt completely safe.

– – – – –

Harry was in la-la-land for the next few minutes, when suddenly a tray was plopped on his lap. Blinking, he looked down and saw a huge tray of food. The smell made his stomach growl and he couldn't hide it. He looked down at the tray and asked," Um.. Is that for me..?" Sakura chuckled softly, and nodded.

"We gotta fill you up after all, you're thinner than a stick!" She teased, Harry's eyes widened and he blushed a bit, rubbing his white hair in embarrassment. Sakura giggled again, and walked off. Harry instantly started to stuff the food down his throat, barley taking time to chew. He knew that he would probably regret eating all of it too fast, but at this moment he didn't care. He finished and quickly wiped his mouth on his raggedy sleeve, not wanting to look more like a slob than he already did. He looked around and saw a bathroom, he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the three years worth of grime clinging onto him.

He slowly tried to stand up, only to cry out as he fell back down. Shakily, he forced himself back to his feet using the wall as support, and dragged himself towards the bathroom. He managed to get there and then fall over once more. He groaned as he felt his old injuries acting up, and tried to get up again, but tensed as he heard the door open, and rolled himself over to see Naruto standing over him. "Well.. You seem to have gotten into quite a lot of trouble dattebayo!" He said happily, and helped Harry to a standing.

"I wasn't _trying _to cause trouble, I just wanted to take a bath.." Harry muttered like a stubborn child, and Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry! I understand! You just need some crutches, Sakura went to get some and then promised to heal the rest of your wounds before Kakashi begins teaching you about Chakra and such!" Naruto explained, helping the young man sit down again.

Putting one hand on his chin in a mock thinking impression, Harry asked," I'm guessing you're an expert on that stuff?"

Naruto let out a loud laugh of amusement. "Nope! I never paid attention in class!" He said between snickers. Harry couldn't help but face palm in exasperation. Naruto just gave another lopsided grin, and then began to tell Harry what he did know, which included the type of government they had, ranks in shinobi, the villages, and the wars. Harry listened intently, finding the story of this place truly extraordinary. Naruto also explained the Uchiha Massacre as best her could, now Harry understood why it was such a shock that he had Sharingan. Also the other two Uchiha were on the run, so that made Harry the only good Uchiha, per say.

Sakura came in a little while later and healed Harry more, and forced him to eat more food (Harry wasn't about to argue about food), then gave Harry crutches. A while later Harry was able to bathe and he knew he would never take stuff like food or a nice warm bath for granted ever again, he got dressed in what Kakashi told him was a standard Konoha ninja uniform, it fit him fine. Even if it didn't he would have still worn it. Anything was better than the rags he had been wearing the past three years. Once he was done, Kakashi smiled at him and Harry gave one of his first true genuine smiles in years.

"Alright, it'll take us a good month to get back to our village, I'll train you along the way. Sounds good?" He asked, and Harry smiled again and nodded, he didn't mind at all. This was the start of his new life as a Konoha shinobi, he had no regrets about leaving the Wizarding world behind. Harry had done some thought, and he thought of a good name. He thought the name Shisui was good, when he brought it up to Kakashi, who told him that was the name of another Uchiha, and he believed it would suit him well. He realized he was lagging behind, so he quickly limped back to his new friends, following them towards his new home, and new life as _Shisui Uchiha. _

– – – – –

**_W__hat do you think? The ending is a little rough but it was because I've been working on it for two weeks and just wanted to publish it. I have two thinks I want your guys help with though. I will be calling Harry Shisui from now own, just because I'm too lazy to transition from one to the other._**

_**1). Should I timeskip or show what's happening?**_

_**2). Who, if anyone, should I ship Harry/Shisui with?**_

**_Okay, thanks for reading, review if you'd like, I'd __appreciate__ it, and more chapters will be out soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chappie! I still haven't decided who to ship Harry/Shisui with, but the most votes I have is for Karin Uzamaki and Itachi XD. Someone suggested Kisame and I might have to think about it.. Anyways someone mentioned about Team 7 trusting Shisui/Harry too easily, believe me in this chapter there will be superstition in this chappie, but remember that Naruto tends to be naive, so he did trust Harry/Shisui pretty much right away. Anyways, now that all that is cleared up..**_

_**Oh, I forgot to mention by timeskip I only meant from when they left the Land of Iron to when they got to Konoha. So I'm gonna do that, I'll warn you when I plan to do a timeskip, and WARNING! There will be more than one timeskip in this chapter :3 You'll see why.**_

– – – – –

One Month Later

– – – – –

Shisui yawned again and rubbed his eyes, it had been a month since he had arrived here but he still found himself very fascinated by everything that Naruto and his friends had to show him. He learned to do a few jutsu and chakra control was easy, considering how he already had to learn how to use his magical core and control it. His sharingan still confused him, he didn't understand how he had them or anything. His training was going great, he was learning more than he ever thought possible. Shisui knew he had a long way to go but he would trade anything to stay at his newfound home. No way was he going back to anywhere near Hogwarts, he had enough with being betrayed.

A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump back, pulling out a kunai quickly and in fear. Naruto quickly raised his hands in surprise, and backed up to show that he wasn't going to do anything. "Whoa man! Calm down I wasn't going to hurt you or anything!" He yelled quickly, now flailing his hands. Shisui calmed down after seeing his friend's antics, lowering the weapon and stuffing it back into the pouch on his thigh so he wouldn't do anything stupid with it. He ran a skinny hand through his now clean white hair, giving a shaky sigh.

"Don't do that, I almost attacked you!" Shisui snapped, looking up at Naruto with his sharingan eyes filled with worry. Naruto snickered and replied," Don't worry, you still couldn't hit an elephant with your lack of training!"

"Gee thanks.. That makes me feel so much better"

"No problem!"

Shisui inwardly face palmed at Naruto's completely lack of realization that he was being sarcastic, they were almost there, heading towards Konoha and Shisui was super excited to see this place. Sakura had told him each leader had their heads carved into a mountain that was by where most of the village lay, and Naruto exclaimed that one day his head would be there, to which Sai said they'd have a hard time fitting his big head up there, causing them to start fighting. He wondered if they did anything other than fight.

Kakashi seemed to be slightly suspicious of him, and Shisui could understand completely, he did just show up out of the blue. He wouldn't trust someone either if they just popped out of the sky, it was a little irritating but Shisui put up with it, after all they were the kindest people he had the chance to befriend in the past three years. He couldn't help but gawk at the sight of Konoha, the huge gates opened up to reveal the giant village, Naruto wasn't lying when he said the Hokage Monument was gigantic, the heads of mountain were HUGE! The buildings were many different shapes and sizes, people were all over the road walking around talking, little kids were playing, and he saw Ninja leaping around on the roofs of the houses. _Will I be able to do that too?_ He wondered, secretly praying that he would be able to, because it looked really fun.

He nearly missed when the others began walking again, he ran quickly to catch up. His red eyes blinked, while he noticed several people giving him fearful, confused looks (Mainly the shinobi). _Is it because I'm an Uchiha?_ He wondered, and looked down, his long bangs covering his fear filled eyes. He sighed as he moved closer to Naruto, climbing up the stairs to meet this strange Tsunade character. Harry was extremely distrustful, thinking that Tsunade was just like Dumbledore, probably manipulative and sneaky. He let a frown go across his face, not planning to let himself be manipulated again.

They entered the room, and Shisui was surprised to see that Tsunade looked a lot younger than he had thought. Tsunade looked like someone in their mid to late twenties. Naruto noticed his confusion and whispered," Oh no, don't worry I wasn't lying, she's waaaay older than she looks-" He didn't get to finish the sentence, because a shoe was thrown right into his face, sending him sprawling into the ground. Shisui stared in shock, looking at Naruto and back at Tsunade. _Okay.. She's not manipulative, just abusive towards idiots.. _He thought, as if that would help calm his rising nerves.

"Naruto, who is this young man you brought in?" Tsunade asked, and Shisui noticed a few others around the desk. One man was bandaged a lot, over his eye and one arm, instantly Shisui felt distrust towards the man. He sensed weird chakra, and his instincts told him this man was way different than others thought, he felt his Sharingan begin to examine the man and let it. The image was weird.. Kakashi had explained to him about Chakra and how Sharingan examined other peoples chakra but... _Why is this guy's chakra all going towards his arm..?_

Naruto cut into his thoughts with an introduction. "Granny, we found another Uchiha!" Naruto yelled excitedly, pulling the still exhausted Shisui forward and he blinked in confusion. He saw shock and curiosity in Tsunade's eyes, but all he saw in the other guy's eyes was greed.. he had seen that look more than once, and the trust Shisui had in this man went down to the negatives.

Tsunade's relaxed position stopped, and she stared at Shisui for several uncomfortable moments, making him shuffle his feet and look down. "You're an Uchiha, huh? Why weren't you here at Konoha then, surely you have heard of the Uchiha Massacre haven't you?" She asked suspiciously.

Shisui decided to just get it over with. "Actually, I only briefly heard of that certain thing when Naruto-kun explained it, I'm from a completely different world.."he told his tale, about wizards and himself being framed, the fight and explosion, and clenched his fists at the pity he saw in their eyes, he hated pity. However, the old guy didn't seem convinced, no surprise there.

"How do we know that what you're saying is true about these.. Whizz-ards?" He snarled, his eyes and posture looking as though it was his birthday. Shisui gave a small prayer that his magic was still working, he flicked his wrist towards the man and said,"_Wingardium Leviosa" _The man almost instantly began to float in the air, he cried out and flailed his one arm in shock and fear.

"What in the- Okay I believe you! Let me down this instant!" He yelled, and Shisui couldn't stop himself from letting him drop to the floor, painfully. He glared at Shisui, who was trying to hold in his laughter at the whole situation, meanwhile the teens behind him snickered trying to hide their grins. Shisui turned back to Tsunade.

Tsunade was hiding small chuckles as well, but soon returned to her calm look. "Okay, Shisui, here's the deal. I believe your past, and I will allow you to become a Shinobi. Since we are having a lot of battles and close to wars, there is no time or enough safety to do a Chunin exam, so if, in about a month, you can prove to me you deserve the position, I will allow you to become a chunin, same with you Naruto. Kakashi will train you, since he is the only one in the village with Sharingan. Some stuff you'll have to learn yourself though, understood?"

Shisui bowed politely, and replied," Understood Lady Tsunade" Kakashi had told him what to do and what not to do in front of people, and the ranks of shinobi. He was a little scared though, of these Sharingan, and of the old guy next to Tsunade. They acted like Sharingan were so rare, and that man acted like he was a piece of property. Tsunade dismissed them, and Kakashi stopped them when they were a while away.

"Shisui, I want you to know you'll have to earn my trust, because at the moment I don't trust you, and if I am your Sensei, I want you to know I will protect you even If I don't trust you," Kakashi said, his one eye staring into Shisui's soul.

Shisui nodded slowly, and then asked," Sir, why was there chakra all around that man's eye and arm?" Kakashi's calm and bored look instantly went to one of ice. He turned swiftly, clutching Shisui's shoulder rather painfully.

"What... Did you see?" He asked in an emotionless, but scary tone. Shisui started shaking, not only from fear but because his emotionless tone reminded Shisui of other prisoners that were in Azkaban, eyes wide and moaning the names of their loved ones as the dementor-_ No! Don't think about that, that's behind you now!_ He yelled at himself in his head, and took a giant gulp to try and get rid of the lump in his suddenly dry throat. "I-I-I.. It looked like sort of stronger chakra than the rest.. Kinda like the chakra from my eyes.." He trailed off, then looked Kakashi straight in his one eye. "You know something about this, don't you?"

A sliver of emotion blasted through Kakashi's eyes, not enough so Shisui could figure out what the emotion was, but enough to know he knew about whatever the old man's chakra things were. Shisui wanted to know, he wasn't going to manipulated into believing he knew what was going on anymore, he was going to know what he wanted to know whether or not people liked it.

Kakashi could see those emotions in this kid's eyes, and knew he wasn't messing around. It reminded him of Obito, and he quickly threw those thoughts away, not wanting to remember those awful memories. "Well, I remember one of my friends was ordered to steal my Sharingan for the man, Danzo, I'm guessing he wanted it for himself, and now that you're here you've probably become his next target, be careful Shisui" Shisui nodded at him, and Kakashi called to Naruto.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked," We're about to head to grab some grub!" Kakashi motioned to Shisui offhandedly, and replied," I want you to let Shisui stay with you, since he doesn't have a place to go right now" Naruto grinned and nodded, seeming excited about getting a roommate.

Not wanting to be a freeloader, Shisui said," As soon as I get enough money I'll leave, I don't wanna be a bother"

"Nonsense!" Naruto yelled,"That's what friends are for, Shisui-kun!" Shisui frowned a little and wondered if he ever even knew what friends were like, considering his so-called 'friends' got rid of him like a broken tool. _'Do I even want friends again?'_ He wondered offhandedly, and sighed in sadness at the thought. _'But these guys are different.. Maybe.. Maybe I should give them a chance, I mean they could have left me to die in the snow..But they're allowing me to join their village as one of them, and they barley even know me.. Yeah, I'll give them a chance' _

A few minutes later, he was following them towards a place to eat. They were making idle chatter and he was mainly listening in, following on Naruto's side. He felt a little out of place, since he didn't know what the hell they were all talking about, hopefully in time he would know what their culture was..

"I'm gonna grab chicken Ramen! Sakura-chan what are you gonna get?" Naruto asked excitedly, and Sakura smiled. "Hmm.. I think I'm gonna get shrimp.."

After listening for a few seconds, he gingerly asked," What the hell is rah-man?" This stopped Naruto, and Sakura in their tracks. They turned to face him with eyes wide in shock.

"You.. You don't know what ramen is?!" Naruto asked in shock, his tone making Shisui wonder if the world was ending. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed and he was being dragged across the village by his two new crazy acquaintances. _'What's the hype about ramen?! __Why is it so shocking that I haven't eaten it?!_' He wondered in confusion.

He was pulled into a booth type building and watched in shaky fear as the two sat down, leaving a seat in between both of them for him. Naruto looked at him expectantly, and then patted his hand on the seat. With caution only a person from Azkaban could have, he slowly plopped himself into his seat and looked up at the old man and young women on the other side of the counter suspiciously. "Hello! I'm Ayame, and this is my father, Teuchi, what'll you have?" The women asked with excited eyes. Shisui looked at the menu and decided he'd rather not jump into the deep end and slowly said,"I'll just try the chicken ramen.."

"Oh man Shisui, you're gonna love ramen so much, you'll never wanna eat anything else!" Naruto declared with confidence. Sakura snorted and said,"Believe me, there's better food, but Naruto doesn't know that because all he ever eats" "No!" Naruto snapped back,"I eat barbecue!"

"Which still isn't healthy! You need more vegetables in your diet!" She yelled, and they continued their argument. Watching them, Shisui couldn't help but be reminded painfully of Ron and Hermione's constant bickering, and he'd really rather not remember that. A frown shoed up on his face, as he started scraping halfheartedly at the table, old and happy memories flooding his mind without him being able to stop them. His eyes burnt with unshed tears, and he clenched his fist sadly. Naruto noticed and tapped Shisui's shoulder, making the young man flinch in fear and look over quickly.

"Hey Shisui-kun?" The blonde asked carefully,"You okay? You zoned out for a minute there" Shisui gave a small, shaky nod, then realized his food was in front of him. The smell wafted from the food, and make his mouth water. Placing his hands together, he calmly said,"Itidakimasu" Then grabbed the chopsticks and looked at the ramen. Sure, he learned to eat with them, but he still struggled. He knew eventually he'd get the hang of it, hopefully sooner than later.

Taking the first bite, he gasped in surprise at the flavor. It _was_ delicious! "Wow! This is good!" He exclaimed cheerfully, taking several more bites as fast as he can. Naruto gave an excited laugh and said,"See? I knew you would like it, Dattebayo!"

– – – – –

Several hours later, after getting a small tour of the village, they were walking around the slowly emptying streets and laughing happily. "Wait, wait so you're telling me your you kissed Sasuke?!" Shisui managed to ask as he laughed. Naruto gave a fake pout and said,"It was an accident, Shikamaru made me fall against him! I do _not_ swing that way!"

Crossing his arms, Naruto turned his nose up as if to say the argument was over, when he gave a loud, exhausted yawn. "Man.. I'm beat.." He said, scratching at his head.

"We should all go home and get some sleep, we have training tomorrow," Sakura advised in a sudden professional tone. Shisui nodded his agreement, knowing the next few weeks would probably be exhausting, learning to control his Sharingan and about this world, and more about his powers. _Kakashi seems like a nice teacher, I really hope I can gain his trust.._ Shisui thought, then sighed sadly. _Then again.. I thought that about Dumbledore too, and look where that led me.._

_This time,_ Shisui decided, _Kakashi will have to earn my trust too, I've been betrayed too many times __to just give away my trust anymore._ He turned to see Naruto staring at him expectantly, as if waiting for something.

"What?" He asked, honestly confused.

"I asked if you are okay with staying at my place until we find you a place of your own," Naruto said again. Shisui's heart skipped a beat, could he really trust Naruto, even though they'd only known each other a short while? Well.. So far Shisui had no reason to distrust the blonde Shinobi.. Giving a small hesitant smile, he nodded at Naruto. "Yeah, sounds good, I won't be any trouble I promise.." He said calmly.

Naruto waved his hand calmly and said,"It's no trouble at all Shisui-kun! Come on, let's get you set up for the night!"

Shisui felt horror at seeing Naruto's house, it was_ so _messy.. The Dursleys had managed to drill the habit of cleaning into him, and after keeping their house clean for more than a decade, seeing some place this messy made him want to faint. Even the Azkaban cells weren't this bad! "Sorry about the mess.." Naruto said sheepishly, kicking a ramen cup out of the way, which rolled near a pile of dirty clothes.

"It's fine.." Shisui said awkwardly, his mind already planning how to clean up this mess before sunrise. He wasn't sleeping, he barley slept nowadays. Either he had nightmares that woke him, and kept him awake, or he had gone to sleep, and woke up feeling like he hadn't

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed!" He said cheerfully, before Shisui had a chance to argue, and plopped himself on the couch, asleep within seconds. Shisui wondered how he was able to do that, because after Naruto fell asleep there was no way you could wake him up. Frowning, Shisui looked around for cleaning supplies. To his horror, he found none.

I_'m.. I'm gonna have to wait until tomorrow to clean.._ He realized miserably, slumping against the wall with a sad sigh. He pulled his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs with another sigh. He still felt lost, confused, angry with.. with something.. He just didn't know what.

_Maybe you should try and get some sleep tonight.._ His half-crazy mind suggested, making him laugh in dark amusement. _And what? Have nightmares of Dementors and so called friends? Hell no.. _He told the voice.

_Isn't this supposed to be a new beginning for us?_ The voice countered. _Why continue acting like we're still in that world__, __when we're in some place new? There's no Dementors here, no traitorous friends, we're safe.._ For several moments, Shisui pondered what the voice was saying, before he let out a loud moan and gripped at his long white hair. "Gah! I'm going mad!" He exclaimed,"I'm arguing with voices in my head and _losing!_"

Just take my advice, try to sleep! The voice yelled again. "Fine! Fine!" He growled, getting to his feet quickly. His emerald eyes eyed the bed, and he rubbed his bare arms. For some reason, beds weren't as comfortable as they used to be.

Looking over at Naruto, he sighed, the couch honestly seemed more comfy to him than a bed. He had gotten so used to closed spaces after his three years at Azkaban he found himself liking closed spaces a lot more.

Making a decision, Shisui shifted into his fox form, which was a white fox with black paws and emerald bounded on top of the couch, curling up quite contently, his tail wrapping around almost his whole body.

Looking out at the bustling village, he blinked drowsily. _Goodnight Konoha.._ He whispered. Before he closed his eyes and relaxed even more, falling into a dreamless sleep that was far better than anything he had felt in years.

This was the beginning of Shisui Uchiha


	3. Rewrite in Progress

**_Hello, I am sorry, but this is not an update. I want to let __you all know that this story will be rewritten. __It has been graciously (AND UNGRACIOUSLY) __told to me I am doing this story wrong. Looking back, I realize my mistakes and I cringe at them. I want to say that I only started this story because of a plot bunny, I never expected it to get popular. My ADHD doesn't help matters either. Basically, I have trouble keeping an idea in my head for long. I've written down the changes I'll make, and I promise everything will be better. This note will be deleted once I've rewritten the first two chapters, and just before Chapter 3 is published. Thank you all for understanding :)_**


End file.
